Shūha Kiyome
Shūha Kiyome (宗派 清め, Sect of Purity) is a Samurai of the Land of Iron who was sent to Konohagakure for the time being on orders of the head Samurai. He is known by his moniker Susanoo (須佐之男 スサノオ）), not to be confused with the Mangekyō Sharingan technique. Appearance Very tall in nature, Shūha has long black hair and cold black eyes. He has pasty skin, that is reminisent to ricepaper as some say. He wears a baige/brown hakama and hyori with a thick rope belt around his waist. He has shown to carry two swords on him at all time, one a abnormally large nodachi and the other a simple katana. Personality Very prideful, Shūha acts as any Samurai would. He is loyal to his superior's and follow a strict code of discipline. While he was sent to Konohagakure to learn about the ninja world, he mainly seeks to understand the concept of ninjutsu and apply it to the art of Sword Fighting. He has shown to have a rebellious side, going against his superiors to assist an injured child. Upon returning, he didn't recieve a scolding or the act of being shunned by the village, he was praised and thanked by the masses. Abilities Expert Swordsman As a samurai, he has trained since his youth in the art of swordsmanship. All his techniques rely soely on his blade and he has shown to be skilled in wielding the two swords he owns. He has shown to apply chakra to them, to not only extend their reach but also their cutting power. He has taken occupation in Konohagakure in an effort to understand the many natures within its wallls and apply them to the art of Swordplay. He has dubbed his sowrd fighting style Yōkai Slayer Style. Chakra Manipulation His skill in the art of chakra manipulation, he has shown to manipulate his chakra over his swords to increase their cutting power. This extends their range exponentialy and allows him to "sheer" through normally hard items such as rock. Upon coming to Konoha, he has mastered the art of wind manipulation over his blade and created the technique Cutting through Ricepaper which allows him to steadily cut into a target with a thin cut that is quite deep. Skill on the Battlefield A master of the art of warfare, Shūha was a skilled Samurai during his campaign in the Land of Iron. His skills in manning his troops and guiding his allies into the field was quite well known. He gained the moniker Susanoo after the wild aura that surronded him during the time of war. He was said to have single handedly taken out dozens of shinobi troops who were attempting an attack on a neighboring village to the Land of Iron. While he was told to stay neutral with the fight, he openly decieded to help the village much to the anger of his superior's. Summoning Technique Although not a shinobi, Shūha has mastered the art of summoning jutsu. He has created a blood seal with the Falcons. His key summoning animal is a large falcon named Kurohime which is a black feathered falcon with an enourmous wingspan. She has shown to be big enough for him to ride on as well as being able to manipulate wind in multiple aspects. Shūha has shown to greatly respect all of the Falcons to the point of referring to them as -dono or -sama. Trivia * He has shown to strike up a quick relationship with the Konoha shinobi Hotaru Aburame, whom he likes for her quiet but strong nature.